kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MasterLau
FIRST! Thats right. xD Im stalking the wiki activity! Im the first. xD Wheres my prize? Chat SAY SOMETHING! Dx Re: Image Gallery I was just thinking about completely revamping the image categorization system because you're right, it's completely terrible and a redo is long overdo. I've found Wikis with image galleries to usually be much more convenient to use, so I'll agree and help with the switch if we do it. Besides, I'll need something to do this summer. ;) There'll be some kinks to work out, so if C. Phantom agrees, you'll probably want to make a forum or blog about it. Stupid timezones. Everyone always gets here a little after I leave. xD SereneChaos 00:46, May 31, 2012 (UTC) I going on vacation in a few days and I don't know if I'll have wi-fi, but after that, yes, I'll be on more. Haha, I'd kinda deserve everyone avoiding me since I've been doing the same thing to a friend in an online game she got me to play because she's really strong and I'm a complete noob who doesn't know anything and I'm so embarrassed. xD SereneChaos 01:42, June 1, 2012 (UTC) I agree to it. -- }} 00:48, June 2, 2012 (UTC) hey hey , i need to talk to you . its really important , can you get on skype or something ? [[User:Thehawkseye98|'Filipino Queen']] [[User Talk:Thehawkseye98|' of Darkness']] 04:15, May 31, 2012 (UTC) im there [[User:Thehawkseye98|'Filipino Queen']] [[User Talk:Thehawkseye98|' of Darkness']] 04:28, May 31, 2012 (UTC) why arent you answering on skype ?! O_O [[User:Thehawkseye98|'Filipino Queen']] [[User Talk:Thehawkseye98|' of Darkness']] 06:13, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Nyan~ Just telling you I'm back :) Can you tell me what happened these past few weeks, like everything? xD Just wondering what I missed out on :P 07:15, June 1, 2012 (UTC) RE:Btw Ok Im on now. And I believe its te gusta. As for the archives thanks but now theyre filled with Lau pics. Also I prefer the color not to be gold, should be blue. -- }} 01:11, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Re: Re: R&RMembers Template Yeah, so this is the first time I've talked to you on your brand new talk page! xD The section about the R&R group is now archived, sooo... guess I'll have to say "Re: Re" instead. xD But yeah anyways, now onto the actual thing: <--- mhmm, well it seems tow ork now, sooo... that's aweshum! xD I don't know what happened last time, but it doesn't really matter since the matter is that the signature works now, and that's all that really matters. xD (I'm thinking of adding something extra in the signature, as a shout out or something, idk? Nah, throw out some ideas if you will?) And hmm... well, I'll wait 'till then, because I wasn't ever plan being granted privileges anyways, so I'll just continue posting my edits, and what-not, waiting till then and see how things may change and stuff. Have any ideas for the privileges, or just brainstorming them, eh? Bring them up to the community, and we'll settle with them somehow. xD And yeahhh... "Viscount Lego" sounds pretty sleek to me. What about you? Anyways... yeah. xD Ooh, yeah, I was going to say: by the way, see what's new on Gmail for you! Haha, so see ya sometime around, buddy o' pal! ;D :Whoah, are you here right now? :D ::Well... the suckish part of all of it is that I can't stay on any longer, now. xD But seriously, where have you ''been? Haha. Oh, and tomorrow sounds aweshum! xD (respond to the above email too while you're at it~) :::Oh hey man! Haha, so are you up and running right now? Hmm, if so, wait wunmumento, I'll be on in a jiffy. xD (Like my signature btw?) ::::Nah, I was kinda thinking that I wait around for you to join first, you know? xP -"It's easier to let Lau do the work for you" - you know the gig. Well that and because being alone for a couple seconds makes me feel, well, lonely. xP But not really, but yeah. xD Lau!!!!!! Idk how long i've been gone but it feels like I've been dead for like, a week x.x -- Mrs. P Edit: Wait, WTF happened to all of your messages? You used to have like, 80+ messages and now....i'm so confused XP -- Mrs. P Chat Lau....GET ON CHAT!!!! ChangingGuy 02:03, June 5, 2012 (UTC) R&R Project. Hey Lau! :D This is really really old, but I just wanted to let you know about it; Okay so, you invited me to join the R&R project which I accepted, and never ever replied back. I believe this deserves an explanation. -lol- If you need evidence you did, here you go. :D [[User_Talk:CuteTenshi12|'Tenshi']] 08:34, June 5, 2012 (UTC) L au!!! L au!! When are you going to be on twin???? I have a gmail now XD yay!! But I haven't talked to you in foreva!!! Ima be on chat more now too cause school is over XD its so aweshum!!! Hopefully ill see you on chat CielPhantomhive69 02:46, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Ok XD my gmail is cielphantomhiverules69@gmail.com so heads up ima add you on thereXD hope to c u on chat soon! CielPhantomhive69 12:00, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Ok scratch the previous ' ima add you on there' cause I don't know ur gmail lolXD ok Soo u add me :p CielPhantomhive69 12:02, June 6, 2012 (UTC) hey dude . x) omg , i will kill you if you do not check your email . O_O i need my second in command's help . xD lol serisouly you gotta check your email for the plot x) [[User:Thehawkseye98|'Filipino Queen']] [[User Talk:Thehawkseye98|''' of Darkness']] 04:53, June 6, 2012 (UTC) lol yup , no slacking off if you wanna be my second in command ! if you do slack off or procastinate , then ill kick you from this and have buddy as my second in command . x) and i just wanted to make sure you knew cuz i dont wanna have sent it , and have you see it a week later . xP [[User:Thehawkseye98|'Filipino Queen']] [[User Talk:Thehawkseye98|' of Darkness']] 05:08, June 6, 2012 (UTC) lol fine , you can read it tmmr . but you better . xD and hey , get on skype x) [[User:Thehawkseye98|'Filipino Queen']] [[User Talk:Thehawkseye98|' of Darkness']] 05:30, June 6, 2012 (UTC) lol did it already ! haha thats right , stalking the wiki activity xD and i went on chat , but it said you left . [[User:Thehawkseye98|'Filipino Queen']] [[User Talk:Thehawkseye98|' of Darkness']] 05:42, June 6, 2012 (UTC) dude ! check your email !! and get on skype ! x) [[User:Thehawkseye98|'Filipino Queen']] [[User Talk:Thehawkseye98|' of Darkness']] 04:47, June 7, 2012 (UTC) umm , im not sure if i can . i gotta finish a history project , but ill try . and you need to check your email either today or tmmr , otherwise your kicked from this . i need to know soon , i dont want this delayed . [[User:Thehawkseye98|'Filipino Queen']] [[User Talk:Thehawkseye98|' of Darkness']] 05:09, June 7, 2012 (UTC) yea , ive been checking it all night , and i just checked it . i have nothing from you . [[User:Thehawkseye98|'Filipino Queen']] [[User Talk:Thehawkseye98|' of Darkness''']] 05:17, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey~ Wondering if you're on skype... 07:23, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Lau!!!!!!!!!! Lau!!!! I thought u were gonna b back on man!!! (I think ciel killed u again XD) but I thought u just had to eat!!!! XDSebastianMichaelis69 05:44, June 8, 2012 (UTC)